Granted
by Melolo17
Summary: Hermione can't sleep after all that's happen, but Harry can't sleep either. What happend when they run nto eachother on the school grounds in the middle of the night ? PLEASE R&R....


**Disclaimer: Most of the Characters and Places in this story are a creation of the wonderful and brilliant JKR. Believe me, I'm not her.**

_**GRANTED – Oneshot.**_

Granted, Hermione Granger could not sleep. So she did the only thing that eased her and calmed her when she was troubled. She went out, in the middle of the night, with a pink pajama set and a black robe securely wrapped around her waist and sat in a smooth rock looking at the lake.

This was her last year at Hogwarts and she was not sure she would pass this year. Every subject seemed to be intensified as the school had turned into a training place for the final and last battle against Voldemort. Only 5th, 6th and seventh years were back though.

With a heavy heart Professor McGonagall had decided that the younger kids should be with their families being home schooled, as they would not be part of the battle that was soon expected.

Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and specially defense against the dark arts were been so hard that even 5th years were able to do much of the stuff Dumbledore's army was able to do. It set a very calm peace knowing they were all slowly getting ready, that they would be not be caught off-guard. But at the same time everyone was been pushed to their limit and were all exhausted.

Hermione sighed and blew a strand of her hair out of her face. She was so scared. In this upcoming battles anything could happen and she couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to Ron or Harry. She gave another sigh as she remember how hard all this was on the green-eyed boy. He wasn't the same, always practicing, doing homework, and even barely playing Quidditch. The sparkle in his eyes was gone and he would kill Hermione if he knew she was out there alone, in the middle of the night.

She suddenly felt someone near her. She turned and saw a figure going to the Quidditch Pitch with a broom tightly in his hands.

**_Harry_** … she thought.

She, Harry and Ron had learned how to feel eachother's presence as Lupin had said it would come in handy one day. She frowned wondering why he was down here so late and so carelessly.

She stood up slowly and made her way to him as he mounted his broom and flew into the sky without even noticing her. He was zooming rapidly across the field doing all kind of tricks. Hermione gave a sigh as she sat down in the middle of the field to wait for him to come down. She watched with horror as he almost hit the ground and at the very last second he zoomed back up making her heart almost stop. She knew it was his favorite move put God it was dangerous!!

She heard something crash beside her and she quickly realized it was Harry's glasses.

They had fallen from his face. Her eyes widen as she tried to think of a way to give them back to Harry. She looked up to see if he was ok and watched in Horror as he tried to stop the broom and collided with a near column.

-Harry!!! - She yelled with panic as she runned full speed towards the lump on the floor that was his body. His broom was three meters away from him fortunately in one piece.

She bended down to look at him.

He was totally still and had bruises everywhere. His right arm (In which unfortunately he had landed) was totally bended backwards broke. His face was severely bruised and his legs seemed broken and hurt too.

Hermione bit her lip as she shook him slightly. He slowly opened his eyes and Hermione could see all the pain he was feeling.

- He..Hermione – he choked – owww... get Madam Prompfey…

Hermione shook her head.

She held his back bringing him upwards to a sitting position. He complained all the way up as some pained tears were rolling down his cheeks. Hermione took out her wand and waved it a few times.

Immediately his right arm cracked and came back to normality, his hot bruises disappeared and his legs stopped hurting. Harry felt as all his pain went away and turned to Hermione amazed, who was looking at him worried.

-Wow- he breathed staring at her amazed– you can do that?

Hermione smiled and she hugged her arms at her chest as a stronger breeze blew by and Harry realized she had pajamas on. Harry smiled for the first time in weeks and stood up with her help.

- You know what? - He asked sadly.

- What? - She asked finally letting out some air she had been holding.

- You just saved my life.

Harry waited for the response as he knew she was going to say something like everyone else, like " You're welcome ", " It was nothing" or " everything for the Boy-Who-Lived" but she merely bit her lower lip and looked at him in the eyes, before saying- Just one for the many time you've saved me.

Harry stared at her, once again amazed.

She, his best friend for 7 years, the one who he couldn't have saved Sirius without in third year, the one that had believed him in fourth year when the Goblet of Fire had spit his name …the one that had created Dumbledore's army and the one who was always there when he needed someone. Yeah,**_ she_** was telling him it was nothing that she had saved his life once again because it was "_one for the many times he had saved her _" …

Harry tried to say something to break the silence but minutes passed and nothing was coming out of his mouth. He turned to look at her and he stopped as he watched her.

She was shifting uncomfortably as he stayed quiet. For the first time in his life probably, he thought about stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her and just plainly thanking her for everything.

Harry blushed and avoided her gaze as he turned his head upwards and watched the stars above, and then it hit him.

- Hey! What were you doing here so late you know its dangerous!!

Hermione rolled her eyes, which Harry noted was very cute, and glared at him- I could ask the same thing to you! - The breeze was blowing her hair backwards, and it gave her an incredible sense of wildness, very exotic. Her brown eyes sparkled with worry.

- Em- Harry said shifting his weight from one feet to another- I … I couldn't sleep.

Hermione watched him worriedly, with her honey colored eyes and he found himself blushing again as he stared at them .His mind was a tornado with thoughts of why hadn't he notice her like this before. Why was he thinking about her this way?

A few moments passed and they stayed in silence. Hermione suddenly pulled him down as they sat in the middle of the Quidditch field.

- Gosh Harry. …Don't do that wronski thing again, ok? I couldn't breath thinking something worst had happened to you! Next time wear contact glasses!

- I'm just still amazed you could heal that well – Harry blurted out trying with all his might not to look at her as it had suddenly become hard.

-Remember it is me you're talking about; I'm dear old Hermione, bookworm, know-it-all extraordinaire and only good when people are in trouble.

- You know – Harry said playing with the cool grass purposely - I've always seen you as a studious person, as a know it all, and good when people are in trouble- He paused and passed her an easy smile- but hose things were always good for me.

Hermione smiled cheekily as she shook her head- I just hope you see me as someone you can talk to if you have a problem, _any_ problem…

Harry looked at his feet sadly and turned to Hermione- It's just that I needed to clear my head, you know? Feel like there was something good out there. And Quidditch is about the only thing to make me happy.

Hermione nodded, her heart acking with sympathy for her best friend.

- I know – she whispered.

Harry nodded and crossed his arms over his head, as he laid flat his back in the ground.

Hermione did the same as she laid right next to him, looking up at the beautiful stars.

- It's beautiful – she said after a few minutes of stargazing and the raven haired boy next to her nodded, his green eyes sparkling.

- Why were you here down here? - Harry asked, repeating his question from before but this time his tone was more curious than angry.

- Needed to clear my head too- She answered at once, after pondering for a few seconds.

Hermione bit her lip for a brief moment wondering if she should tell him the other reason why she could not sleep. She nodded to herself realizing this was the best moment to say what she had to, but her heart was beating faster and faster.

She slowly and carefully placed her right hand on top of his left hand and gave it a little squeeze -And – she said sighing – I was worried about you.

Harry turned to her, surprised – me?

- Yes – she said nodding.

Harry gave a small sigh and whispered -it will be all right …

It was intended to sound reassuring but it ended up sounding as if he was talking to himself instead of her.

- We should go – She said letting go of Harry's hand and standing up wiping some tears threatening to slide down her cheeks.

Harry rested his elbows on the grass as he looked up at her – no, let's say here a while.

Hermione shook her head- It's late Harry …

- so? - Harry said patting the place where Hermione had been – come on! 10 more minutes.

- NO – she said shaking her head more fervently than before – Its pass midnight, its really windy, you just fell off your broom and good knows we need to be careful and go inside the castle now.

- Hermione – Harry said standing up and placing his hands on her shoulders – do you ever just go with the flow? do something impulsive ? Something only for you? Just relax and enjoy the little moments in life! - While he was saying all this his eyes started to sparkle with unshed tears. Harry looked at her and suddenly had a vision, her not making it in the last battle. He shook his head.

- Ha..Harry – She said stunned as she watched the tears land on her right shoulder- What's wrong? I mean, really, what is the matter? - She said focusing on his emerald eyes that were now embarrassed she had seen them cry.

Hermione bit her lip as he dropped his arms to his sides and turned around towards the castle.Harry had not walked 3 meters when he felt smooth hands grabbing his arm.

He turned around to find a serious Hermione looking back at him – tell me …- she whispered, not blinking once as she glared at him.

He reached for her waist, wrapped his arms around it and pressed his lips strongly on top of hers. Hermione yelped and her eyes widen for a moment but not a few seconds into the kiss she had closed her eyes an wrapped her arms around his neck.

Everything felt perfect as they both shared that kiss under the stars in the Quidditch pitch. Hermione broke the kiss as she smiled at him while he was grinning stupidly at her. They had never thought of each other that way, but boy did that kiss felt perfect.

When did you learned to kiss like this – he demanded with a playful glint in his eyes.

- I guess you bring out the best of me- She said winking.

Hermione took his hands in hers and they both made their way to the castle.

**The END**

_**So that's it, the fluffy oneshot I wrote one night about a month ago, hehe, I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review (winks) I'll be appreciated.**_

_**Melody**_


End file.
